Ressurrection
Overview Approximately once on a full Moon, it is believed an angel immortalised at the lake can be brought back from the dead if a ritual is performed to do so, the ritual is personalised to the individual and must involve a significant item or 'totem' of the individual be thrown into the lake - the lakewater must stay undisturbed and unpolluted otherwise. The ritual is performed by an expert necromancer and is completed without fire or any artificial illumination, only by moonlight. When the ritual is complete the "angel" will emerge from the water. Unlike the necromancy of Shaderia, where it is often undesirable for the undead to retain their memories, the aim of rituals performed at The Lake of Fallen Angels is for the deceased to retain all of their memories and physical appearance from life. This is a particularly difficult result to achieve and is filled with risks. In order to prevent the body's decay the ritual must be performed with the rare flower known as Seraphyn's Rose, (Seraphyn was the Immortal of healing). A 'totem' must also be used that was important to the deceased so that their soul may gravitate towards it and anchor itself to the world long enough for the necromancer to bind the soul to the "angel's" new body. As well as this a blood sacrifice will be needed to make the soul strong enough to stay in this world long enough to be bound. Willing sacrifices make the ritual easier and so few are needed, but it is also possible to complete with unwilling sacrifices. Necromancers The most skilled authorities in necromancy all reside in Shaderia and very few practitioners posess the ability to raise an unprepared corpse from the grave with all of its memories (liches undergo lengthy rituals to prepare for their journey into ever-lasting life), and even if a corpse is raised with its memories the body is still prone to decay. King Solomon of Shaderia is the most skilled necromancer since he has absorbed Azhul the Immortal's power. He was the first human to ressurrect a corpse which retained all of its memories (Countessa Tamik, also the very first person Solomon brought back from the dead). Baron Samedi is the second most skilled necromancer and the strongest Necromancer in Solomon's Circle of Seven. Having been alive long before this colonisation of Arsinos and learning his skills directly from Azhul when the tribes of Arsinos were barely learning to walk, he has been practicing necromancy longer than any other citizen of Arsinos. However, neither one of these will carry out the rituals unless they have a personal investment in the deceased. Mortimer Goth, another General in the Circle of Seven has left his post to help in the rituals at the lake of fallen angels. Though he is not as skilled as Solomon or Samedi he is one of the most promising Necromancer's in Arsinos, having achieved in a few years what others fail to do in a lifetime. He hopes that the practice of living ressurrections will someday allow him to ressurrect his wife and daughter as though they had never been killed. Arisen of Arsinos Here is a list of citizens who have been, or who are suspected to have been, ressurrected at the Lake of Fallen Angels. *Rebecca Black Proposed Ressurrectees Here is a place to propose your own citizens who you want brought back from the dead via this ritual. *Tywin Lannister *Anne Hathaway Mechanics and Requirements These are the rules which govern how the ressurrections are carried out. Add proposals to the mechanics section Requirements *A personal 'totem' to the deceased so that their soul will gravitate to this world *Blood sacrifices who will die so that their souls will empower the "angel's" soul *Seraphyn's Rose, a very rare flower which will prevent decay that is most common among Arisen Mechanics *TBA Proposed Mechanics *Only one ressurrection per month (proposed) *Hunger games/gladiator battle if more than one ressurrection has been proposed to determine the winner **More Info - TBA *Avenger style mission to find Seraphyn's Rose *Possible risk to the ressurrected "angel" **More Info - TBA ***Occasional cannibalistic impulse maybe?